Love is Weird
by Obsessed with Elsa
Summary: Johanna has won the Hunger Games. As accustomed, she goes on her Victory Tour. Along the way she meets the Capitol's 'sex symbol'. He's seductive, she's annoyed. How well will they clash? *Language &sexual content for later chapters* *Cover Photo made by me*


**(A/N): So we probably all know that Finnick and Johanna have been friends. I started wondering how they met and came up with this. I think they would be perfect together. My opinion, of course. Don't like this pair, *does Elsa voice* then leave. I also thought on making a Katniss/Finnick fic but I love Peeta too fucking much to do that to him or kill him off But I love Finnick the same.. You get me? Well anyways, in this fic I decided that Finnick is 19 going on 20, and Johanna just turned 17. I might make this longer because WARNING, cliffhanger at the end ;) if I make the next chapter there definitely will be smut and lemony goodness. And find out more about Johanna And why she shows her body all the time. Anyways this might seem like a stupid fic but then again, writing is a form of escape. On with the story.**

Johanna was at District 4. This Victory Tour was boring her to death. She closed her eyes at the burning sensation of the alcohol passing down her throat. Her eyelashes so long, they reached the beginning of her cheekbone.

When she opened her eyes once again, he was standing in full view. The winner of the 65th Hunger Games. How lovely.

"Congrats on the victory, Miss Mason." His voice seductive as ever. He smirked. Once he realized she wasn't going to direct a word to him, he went on. "I've heard quite a bit about your raging self." He picked up a glass of champagne.

"Is that so? What an honor to be recognized by Panem's one and only sex symbol." She spat at him. He was truly annoying her and she just met the guy.

"Don't act so innocent yourself, Sweetheart." He winked.

She laughed, "You don't know me, you don't know my secrets." She hissed, tapping her nails against the counter.

He leaned into her ear and whispered, "That depends, do you have any secrets worth my time." He cocked an eyebrow at her. Seconds later he received a punch straight in his nose. He lifted his hand to wipe the blood streaming onto his upper lip. He looked at it and laughed. "Strong fist." He smirked.

"Thanks. Let's do that again sometime." She turned to leave but Finnick caught her hand. He pressed her knuckle against his lips. She quickly pulled it away.

"Look forward to it." He smiled.

~(linebreak)~

The rest of the night was such a blur to Johanna. She drank one to many glasses of champagne and whiskey. While people greeted, she caught sight of Finnick looking at her. This happened on various occasions.

~(Linebreak)~

She walked through the streets of District 4 in the night. She let out all the alcohol near a brick wall and continued to walk. She didn't really remember where she was supposed to stay at.

"Sweetheart, mind if I join you?" He came from behind her.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes.

Ignoring what she said, he asked her, "what brings feisty pants alone?"

"Listen, you son of a bitch, do not call me sweetheart or feisty pants or whatever the hell you can come up with. My name is Johanna. Get. It. Straight. Sex Toy!" She said through gritted teeth. Sex toy, adequate name for Finnick Odair.

"Strong words for a lady, don't you think?" He was amused at how angry she was.

"Bite me." She walked faster than him, not really sure where she was headed.

"With pleasure." He smirked. Johanna quickly turned to knee him in his crotch. He quickly swooped her off her feet and carried her bridal style.

"Leave me alone." She tried to jump from his grasp. Finnick was much taller though. She hit his chest with her fists.

Her heels dropped to the floor. Johanna managed to escape his grasp and bent down for her heels and started running, that is before Finnick caught her. Johanna was now over his shoulder kicking and hitting him. "What the hell, Sex Toy. Put me down!"

"What if I don't want to?" He was nearing the Victor's Village.

"I swear I will put my ax through your goddamn face." She clenched her teeth with anger. She hasn't even known the guy for a day.

"Try all you want but my charms will always get the best of you." He smiled one of those cocky smiles.

"Oh Please! Your charms have no effect over me." Her waist was beginning to hurt from his hard shoulder.

"That is not true. I know you like me. You find me handsome." She could hear the smirk in his voice. She was not going to allow this. The minute he put her down she was going to make him regret it.

"Hahaha, choke on your words all you want." They got to Finnick's house. "Why the hell are we here?"

"Trust me, the suites in District 4 are nothing to a victor's house." He opened the door and kicked it closed.

"Can you put me down now?" She said in a tone of frustration and anger. Finnick began to climb up the stairs. He opened a room.

"This is where you can sleep tonight. If you need a shower there is one in my room." He smiled.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I am not going to take a shower in your room! Let go of me now!" She started kicking him again. Finnick lay her down on a bed. He left her there and started walking out the door. Johanna took her heels and tossed them at Finnick like an ax. Finnick, clearly expecting for Johanna to act violently, dodged it.

"You aren't the only Hunger Games victor here, sweetheart." He winked at her. Johanna sat with her knees up to her chest, which was heaving. She got up and charged after him. She ran fast but Finnick was faster.

"I'll show you who's victor!" She bent down to grab her heel and continued to run. She followed Finnick into his room. Slowly she searched for him. She walked into his bathroom.

There was a large tub with a capacity of 7 people and a shower with a capacity of 10. She caught his shadow through the shower doors and opened them. When she stepped in Finnick automatically turned on the water.

"What the hel-ll!" The cold water made her shiver. Her mascara was running down her cheekbones. The water began to warm up. She noticed that Finnick was only in his boxers now.

"Finniccccckkk!" She yelled as loud as she could. She went to him and pushed him. She wasn't going to settle with just one push. She continued to back him into the wall of the shower with every push. She was going to punch him but he quickly took a hold of her shoulders and slammed her opposite of the wall. He pinned her hands above her head. She stared into his eyes, little droplets of water forming at the tips of his eyelashes.

"And here I thought my charms had no effect on you." He smirked.

"You think I'm falling at your feet so you can take me over the top and scream your name... Finnick... Finnick.." She said his name slowly yet seductively. "Well I got some news.. You're the one pinning me down.. I have an effect over you, Sex Toy." She bit her lip and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe so, but in the end what does it matter?" He crashed his lips into hers with deep passion, it startled Johanna.

**(A/N): should I continue this :3?! Please please please Review cx. I don't really proofread my writing so don't tell me about my errors. Oh and please if you are going to complain about them being OOC, open a bank account and save your comments, because I couldn't care less. Not to sound rude. But I know their is more to Finnick and his story, but this is actually about his sexual and seductive side not that caring side. Yes you can judge my writing but don't be rude about because nothing bugs me more than that. I write because it helps me. I don't think any of you guys know this but I had surgery less than 3 months ago, and I was stuck in the hospital all of December and some of January, due to the fact that my first surgery failed. So yes I was depressed. I discovered Fanfiction during my recovery. So I'm going to say this once more, writing is an escape, my escape. So talk to the hand, *hand turns around*, oh look he don't care! I'm sorry for going on with all this banter but it just frustrates me to a point that it's like, you better stay away or else I'll bite your head off and slowly chew it. (I watch American Horror Story too much ;-;) well goodbye and until the next chapter!**


End file.
